My Immortal Love
by Hot Hanyou
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo, and Kagome finally snaps?


Okay, so I was listening to some songs in Evanescence's CD 'Fallen' and reading some Inuyasha manga (#7). When I got to the part where Kikyo kisses Inuyasha, I realized that the song 'My Immortal'. Something clicked in my head so I sat down beside my CD player and was suddenly inspired to write a one shot about the love triangle between Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
Disclaimer: My name isn't Rumiko Takahashi, there for, I do not own Inuyasha and the gang. Nor do I own any of Amy Lee's songs.  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thought  
  
----- - change of scene/view  
  
  
  
My Immortal Love  
  
  
  
Dark clouds hugged the edge of the horizon, waiting for the perfect moment to hide the sun and unleash the rain that they held.  
  
Kagome noticed this while she sat inside of Kaede's hut, sipping of tea and chatting with Sango about different things.  
  
'I hope it doesn't rain. It's already such a nice day.'  
  
"Sango. Why don't we go outside so we can get some sunshine and fresh air?"  
  
Sango smiled and set her cup down. "Good idea. Enjoy the sun before it has a chance to rain."  
  
After thanking Kaede for the tea, the two girls stepped outside into the bright sun. It had blinded Kagome momentarily so she didn't see the speed- walking hanyou until it was to late.  
  
"Watch it, will ya?!"  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome blinked when Inuyasha just simply kept walking out of the village, not bothering to yell at her some more. "Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"I'm just going for a walk in the forest, jeez. Do you always need to know where I'm going?"  
  
Kagome flinched at his tone and looked down at her feet, hands clenched at her side ready to make her verbal attack. She inhaled and lifted her head, pointing at where Inuyasha stood, only to find...  
  
"Hey, where did he go?"  
  
Kagome had forgotten that Sango was beside her and jumped when she heard her voice. "He jumped of into the forest before you could say anything."  
  
"Why that arrogant-"  
  
"Come on, Kagome," Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Let's go and see what Shippo and the monk are doing in the village. All though I'm sure that the monk is doing some fake fortune telling with the women..."  
  
Kagome turned to her friend and smiled at her tone. 'Jealous, as usual.'  
  
The two girls walked of into the village in search of the dirty monk and the hyper kitsune.  
  
---------------------  
  
He really hated leaving Kagome like that. He had left the woman he loved more than his own life in the dust while she was angry with him. But this was important and she was holding him up. She was keeping him away from another woman he had loved just as much.  
  
'Kikyo...'  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagome and Shippo watched as Sango chased after Miroku for groping her, then running away. He had learned that he had a better chance of not being smacked silly if he ran away after groping her.  
  
The way Kagome saw it, he had a 0% of getting away with groping Sango's derrière without being smacked before, now the chances are 25%, seeing as she can run pretty fast.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome sensed several small demonic energies heading in the direction Inuyasha went.  
  
'Please don't let it be them, PLEASE don't let it be them!'  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and looked behind her. She opened her eyes with a start and saw them, Kikyo's Soul-Stealers.  
  
She opened her mouth to started cursing Inuyasha for going to see Kikyo, but all that came out was a barely audible: "No..."  
  
Shippo's little ears caught what humans would have struggled to hear. "What did you say, Kagome?"  
  
Miroku and Sango stopped what they were doing and watched as Kagome stopped away. Sango took a few steps forward. "Kagome?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm going home..."  
  
And with that, she ran of to the well, back to her own time...  
  
----------------- "Inuyasha, I see you have sensed my presence and have left my reincarnation so you can come to hell with me."  
  
"Kikyo, I-"  
  
Kikyo stepped forward and hugged Inuyasha with all of her might.  
  
"I've wanted this moment to happen ever since that night we met in the forest for the first time after I fell from the cliff."  
  
The ground began to glow around them. Inuyasha also began to feel very sleepy.  
  
'This...'  
  
_[flashback]  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I told you never to return!"  
  
"But I needed to see you again!"  
  
[end flashback]  
_  
'This isn't...'  
  
_[flashback]  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! Whoever Kikyo is, she isn't me! My name is Kagome! Ka- go-me!"  
  
[end flashback]  
_  
'This isn't right!'  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away and took a defensive stance.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I'm not about to leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha couldn't look at Kikyo anymore. He felt like the way he hade felt when Kagome found out he had gone to see her. He couldn't look at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you...you've chosen my reincarnation instead of me." She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest. "I cannot stay in this world much longer. The souls of dead women are becoming less and less effective. I need more and more than I did before. I cannot live in this world without the rest of my soul, which is with my reincarnation that you obviously will protect forever." The ground began to glow around Kikyo and began to swallow her up. "You've lost your chance to be with me forever, Inuyasha. Remember that."  
  
She was gone.  
  
Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyo..."  
  
----------------  
  
Sango and Shippo watched as some women asked Miroku for their fortunes.  
  
"He's such a hentai, telling them in someway that if they don't bare him a child, their destines will be thrown of course."  
  
Shippo nodded his approval when Inuyasha ran up behind them.  
  
Sango glared at her friend, the friend who hurt Kagome so much by running off to see the dead priestess called Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, why-"  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"Uh...she went home. Why would you-"  
  
Inuyasha swore under his breath and took off towards the well, leaving Sango to yell and scream at his disappearing form.  
  
"Damn! I hate it when he does that!"  
  
Sango was so mad she hadn't even notice that Miroku had snuck up behind her and...  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
--------------  
  
Inuyasha quietly landed outside of Kagome's window and peered inside.  
  
Kagome was sitting beside a little black box (CD player) that had the voice of a seemingly depressed woman coming from it (My Immortal – Evanescence). She had her arms around her legs and her knees at her chin. She had been obviously crying. Inuyasha could smell the salt tears and see how red her eyes were.

It took him a few seconds to realise that Kagome was thinking out loud.

"I can't take it anymore," Kagome mummbled to herself. "It's to much, when Inuyasha keeps going to see Kikyo...It's to much! Damn you, Inuyasha, Damn you!" Kagome was pratically screaming now.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't listen anymore. He slowly slid the window open and stepped inside. Kagome noticed his presence and her eyes filled up with more tears, threatening to over-flow.  
  
"Inuyasha, who dare you show your face after-" Kagome stopped when Inuyasha did something that he never did with her after seeing Kikyo. He made eye contact.  
  
"She's one."  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha crotched down beside Kagome so his eyes were level hers. "Kikyo, she's gone."  
  
Kagome stuttered. She couldn't find any words to say. Before she knew it, Inuyasha had her in a hug.  
  
"Inu...yasha..."  
  
"I...saw her, and felt nothing... All I thought about was you..."  
  
Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said. They understood each other perfectly.  
  
---------------------

Now I leave you to imagine the ending! Please read and review!

I'm sorry if the end was stupid but it's so freakin' humid here that I'm dying and Trailer Park Boys is on, so tell me what you think about it.  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥


End file.
